


A Canary Cry For Help

by apogaylipse, poisonangelmuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogaylipse/pseuds/apogaylipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starling is falling again, and Sara knows Team Arrow needs help. She runs to the only person she can. She runs to the only person she truly trusts. She runs to the one she loves.</p><p>Between 2x22 and 2x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Canary Cry For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I couldn't do it without the marvelous PoisonAngelMuse. If she didn't read it and correct my mistakes, you guys would never understand me. Then I owe her a thousand thanks.  
> This is my very first Nysara, and it was in my notepad for months waiting to be posted.  
> I guess I just can say enjoy it.

"I don't know if you are really brave or really stupid, Ta-er al-Sahfer." Talia said pointing an arrow to Sara. "Nyssa and I may not be the best example of loving siblings, but I still can put an arrow through your heart for hurting her."

"I'm not here to fight, Talia." Sara fell on her knees and leaned her head. "I need help."

"You are not a part of the League of Assassins anymore, little bird." Ra's powerful voice echoed through the room. "We owe you any favors."

"That's why I'm not asking. I'm begging." She lifted her head just enough to look at Nyssa, who was sitting beside her father. "Listen to me, Nyssa. I need you to. Please. Just you and me."

"Anything you have to say to my sister, you can say in front of all of us." Talia's voice was raw as she dropped her bow on her lap, a look of pure disgust in her eyes.

"Talia." Ra's warned with an almost whisper. "Say what you have to say, Canary."

"Nyssa." The way Sara said her ex-lover’s name was almost obscene. "An army is marching to Starling. An army with the most powerful and tough, almost impossible to kill soldiers you have ever seen. They are in danger, Nyssa, and this time I can't just pick my Bo and protect them. At least not alone. You saved me once. You gave me a chance. Give me another one. Help me save them. Please." Tears almost left the Canary's blue eyes.

She kept staring Nyssa, seeing her fight an inner battle in her dark eyes. The discreet shake of the assassin's head almost made her heart stop. Was she refusing to help?

"Father, may I talk to Ta-er Al-Sahfer? Alone?" Nyssa's voice was serious and sober, the exactly opposite of how Talia had acted minutes before. "I think she deserve to be heard."

Ra's lips wrinkled, but he gave her a slight nod.

"She's a weakness you are not allowed to have, sister. Your little Canary may be your joy, but she will also be the cause of your death." Talia's rage was almost tangible. She hated Sara every since her sister had brought her to them. She was a liability. An Achilles heel.

A heartbeat later, a dagger was stuck in the back of the chair, right beside Talia's head; a thin blood fillet going down her ear. "I can take care of myself, sister." Nyssa spitted the word full of venom, like a Tibetan pit viper.

Sara waited on her knees, just staring the wooden floor, until she felt a familiar warm hand resting on her shoulder. She mumbled a few excuses to Ra's and Talia, and took Nyssa's hand, following the woman to the gardens.

The Canary eyes fell around the gardens, feeling six years younger, like she was looking to Nanda Parbat for the very first time. Everything was exactly like that day. The cool breeze through her hair, Nyssa's hand on hers, guiding her, showing her everything in her new home.

Nyssa had been her salvation. From the pain and chaos. From her past and all the things she tried to run from. And in the middle of it Sara had found herself. She wasn’t a weak little girl anymore, she became the Canary. Nyssa gave her strength and purpose. And for a long time it was enough; till it all became too much.

But all had changed. Including her. And Nyssa. And their messy relationship.

"Sara?" Nyssa asked, raising an eyebrow, her tone filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I … I was just thinking." The blonde one answered quickly, averting her eyes as she started to blush. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come. Don't hate me. But I need help and you are the only one who I can ask for.” Sara said, watching as pain flashed through Nyssa’s eyes. She had chosen to leave her. She had chosen to stay in Starling City. She had chosen Oliver over her. And till this day, Nyssa still felt the pain of loss“I know I’m a selfish bitch, but I need you Nyssa, or they'll die. I can't let that happen." This time the tears rolled over Sara's face, making her look like a scared little girl. On this moment she wasn´t the fearful Canary, she was just someone that was desperately trying to protect the people she loved. She couldn't fail them.

"Sara..." Nyssa whispered wrapping her arms around her, pulling Sara close enough to hear her heart beating against her chest. "Calm down, pretty bird." She whispered in her canary golden hair. "I am not physically able to hate you. I never could and I never will. And please, don’t call yourself a bitch.” Nyssa said, as she softly pushed a golden strand of hair behind Sara’s ear, in a comfort gesture.

Sara's cry stopped as she heard Nyssa's words. She let go a small smile, as she felt the warmth of Nyssa’s touch.

“I think I said selfish bitch.” Sara said, the small smile still on.

"Now calm down and explain it to me. Everything." The assassin pulled her ex-lover to a wooden bench, arms still around her.

And Sara told her. Every single thing. She told her all the secrets she kept from her for the past four years; exposing every single second she spent in the Amazo, then on the island, and then in that boat again. She told Nyssa about Shado. And about Oliver. And about Slade. She told her why Oliver thought she died twice. She explained how Ivo wanted the Mirakuru, and how it works. Told her about how they used it to save Slade, and how Oliver picked her instead of Shado. And how Slade gone completely insane after that.

And then Sara told Nyssa how close he was to get his revenge. To destroy them all.

After almost an hour, they both returned to the temple, hands tightly clasped together, and only one thought in their mind: Sara needed to save Starling, and Nyssa had to be there to save Sara. And, of course, to destroy what should never had been created. To restore the natural balance.

Ra's was still sitting in his throne, but Talia was walking in a line in the middle of the room. Her posture tense, her body filled with hatred and disgust.  
"Finally." She said as they entered. "I thought you two were going to be under the sheets by now. Looks like you're too weak to resist the deserter, sister." Talia said, looking at her sister’s lover like she was beneath them all, and so unworthy to even stand at their presence.

"Shut up, Talia." Nyssa said angrily, walking towards her father. She squeezed Sara's hand in reassurance when they moved towards Sara's old spot, and left her there. She walked to her place beside her father, sitting on the chair she was on before. Talia did the same, and in a second Sara was on her knees again. Her last hope hanging in the hands of The Head of the Demon itself.

"You have something to say to me, Nyssa?" Ra's asked with his neutral voice.

"Her demand is worth our attention, father. Starling City may have a potential enemy. If we neutralize him now, he will not cause us any problem." Nyssa's voice was sober again as every time she directed a word to her father in her whole life. She had a special voice to talk to Sara. Something that belonged only to them.

"I will trust your judgment, my daughter. I'll send Talia and a small army. They will help Ta-er al-Sahfer“ Sara could see the spark of amusement crossing Ra's eyes as Nyssa gasped.

"I request this mission." She also could hear a slight note of panic in Nyssa's voice, but it was much more than that, it was a matter of pride as much as it was to keep Sara safe. She deserved to be the one to end this.

"Are you afraid I might hurt your little bird, Nyssa?" Talia was smiling wildly. "Maybe let the deserter haver her rightful treatment, like death?" She said with a raised eyebrow, as she played with the metal dagger that Nyssa had thrown at her not so long ago.

"Touch her, or let anything happen to her, and you are a dead woman, Talia al Ghul." Nyssa spitted, her eyes burning, her voice heavy with promises of a painful death.

"Stop, you both." Ra's raised his voice, making his both daughters stop fighting, their bodies tense and their eyes filled with hate. "Do you have anything to say, Ta-er al-Sahfer? Or are you attending by Sara Lance again?"

"I am the Canary." Sara grunted. "But I do have something to offer you."

Ra's raised an eyebrow, in defiance, just like Sara had seen Nyssa doing a thousand times before. Even though Ra’s had a charming smile, Nyssa was way much sexier when she did it, in a way that her father would never be. "You have an offer? To me? Entretain me." Ra's said, his voice filled with a sarcastic tone that irritated Sara.

"Send Nyssa and every assassin she thinks is needed in this mission, and I come back. You have your little canary back in its cage." Sara lifted her chin, showing them she was may be asking for help, but she was not going to be humiliated.

Nyssa looked at her, clearly asking ‘Are you sure?’ with her eyes. With a slight nod, she looked to Ra's again, waiting his answer. He seemed to be amused by it and it only made Sara even more nervous. "So, what do you say?"

"I think you see yourself as a much more important person than you actually are, Ms. Lance." The Demon narrowed his eyes as he spoke, a look of disdain on them.

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect, Ra's, I am important. Otherwise you wouldn't sent that number of your minions after me after I escaped." Sara answered without even blinking.

“That was personal. You hurt my family, I hurt you.” He said serious as hell.

“Yeah. It was never my intention. She knows it. I had to protect my family. And now I have to do it again. But this time I want all of them there. That’s why I need Nyssa. She is my family.” The Canary looked to the Heir to the Demon with a smile on her eyes. She was smiling as well, just the corners of her lips a little bit up. Her head high. Her eyes shining with a fire that Sara hadn't seen in a very long time.

The silence fell over the room, the tension growing wildly. Talia opened a bitchy grin, and looked anxiously to her father, waiting him to order Sara’s execution or something like this, probably some form of torture and then a painful death. That grin died slowly as she saw the corners of his lips raising up, just like Nyssa’s moments before.

“You are a brave little girl, Ta-er al-Sahfer. I can see why my daughter fell for you.” Ra’s took Nyssa’s hand and looked to Sara again. “Come here.” The Canary lifted her body and walk towards her old master with careful steps. He took her hand and gave her a slight handshake. “A deal is a deal. You can depart by morning with a team of your choice.” He dropped Sara’s hand into Nyssa’s. “Now, if you excuse me, I will leave.” Ra’s stood up and left the room with quickly.

A second later, Sara heard the sound of the steel leaving the leather and saw Nyssa jumping to her feet, ready to fight. “That’s not over, Ta-er al-Sahfer. For some unknown and idiotic reason, one that I don’t understand, my father doesn’t think you deserve any punishment. Well, I disagree, so you better sleep with an eye open for a while. Your time will come, Canary” Talia roared and put the dagger back in its cover. “You too, Nyssa. Right now you are a traitor as well. You should never had brought this creature here. She is not worthy of being in our presence. She is not worth of being on the League. She is a disgreace to all of us. So you better watch your back.”

“You better not make promises you will never keep, sister” Nyssa said with an arched eyebrow in deep defiance, making Sara smile.

“We shall see” Talia said as she left the room like a storm.

“What a bitch.” Sara whispered. “Sorry.”’

“I don’t mind.” Nyssa shrugged and started walking, pulling Sara with her. “She is a bitch anyway.” They stopped in a balcony. “Look, you don’t have to come back. I can talk to my father. I know you hate all of this.”

“It’s alright, Nys. I wouldn’t offer this if I was not willing to come back. I know the price and it is one I am willing to pay to keep those I love safe. And I don’t hate all of this, just the killing part, but...” Sara sighed and freed her hand, leaning over the balcony’s balaustrade. “Nyssa, I’m sorry for leaving. I know you said you forgave me, but this still bothers me. I hurt you and you took me back. I’m really a big selfish bitch.”

“Can you stop the bitch-y thing?” Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara, leaning her head over her shoulder. “I will always take you back, habibti.”

They stayed like this, watching the sky together, listening the both hearts beating until the sun turned into stars.

“I missed you.” Nyssa whispered on Sara’s hair. Her eyes closed, as she let Sara’s unique scent wash over her.

“I missed you too.” Sara turned around, still in Nyssa’s arms, both noses touching. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” The assassin’s voice was soft, a tiny smile on her lips. Suddenly she frowned. “I should be sorry. I kidnapped your mother and poisoned your sister.”

Sara smiled to her. “It’s alright, if you really wanted to kill them, they would be six feet underground. But they're home and okay, so don’t worry.”

“Looks like we found the balance.” Nyssa said with a small smile as she licked her lips.

“Yeah, I can agree with that.” Sara leaned her head just a little and dropped a light kiss on Nyssa’s soft lips.

“I’m going to risk my life and the life of my fellow assassins and this is all I get?” Nyssa asked with a smirk, her eyes filled with a playful light.

“We can discuss that later.” Sara said with a heavy tone, filled with promises, as she freed herself and took a few steps back. “If you can catch me, of course.”

With a childish smile, the Canary started to run, with the Heir to the Demon chasing her with a playful grin. After all, Sara’s life could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> The al Ghul family really do like raising eyebrows, huh? ~raising eyebrow~


End file.
